Gundam Blade Rewrite
by BloodyRaven
Summary: GundamWingBeyblade crossover. SLASH. Rewrite of the orgional and it is changed alot. Read first chapter for full summary.


**Authors Note: Yes I know I had already written this but I re read it and I hated it. I made mistakes in a few things and the writing was ok but more could have been added so this is the rewrite of Gundam Blade!**

**Warnings: swearing, fighting the usual you should expect from little me, Slash. **

**Pairings:HeeroxKai, TysonxWufei, DuoxKenny, MaxxQuatre, TrowaxRei **

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Beyblade this just for my own amusement.

Summary: Gundam Wing/ Beyblade Crossover. The blade breakers go to a science lab and see a great large sphere of light in a machine. They get left on their own for a few minutes but that's all that it takes. Tyson being Tyson locks them all in with the sphere of light and get sucked into the Gundam Wing world where beyblade doesn't exist and they meet five strange boys who seem a lot Kai in some ways and soldiers. They are caught in the middle of a war can they help out in the war as well as find a way home. I'm crap at summaries.

**Gundam Blade**

_"Urgent news just in it seems that prisoner 1463 aka Boris Valkov has escaped from Moscow prison and is on the loose. Boris was imprisoned for the conspiracy of taking over the world using the common spinning top game, Beyblade. When asked the prison authorities say that there is no way he could have gotten out of the prison without them knowing it. The reason of this is because they have guards guarding all exits. Yet he has gone. Some the prisoners when asked said that there was a strong wind that lashed against their skins and then he was gone, others though say that he escaped through a tunnel. The reason of his escape it unknown but be warned if you see Boris Valkov do not approach him, I repeat do not approach him. Call the police straight away and keep a distance, he is seriously dangerous,"_ blared out of the T.V causing one teenagers eyes to widen. This meant that they were in danger again.

"Kai what do you think about his escape?" Rei asked his stony captain who was sitting in front of the T.V legs crossed in front of him, eyes staring hard at the set.

"I'm disappointed with him I thought he would have got out long before now it's a shock he stayed there as long as he did," Kai said coolly not once looking up at his friend and teammate.

"Come on Kai you know what I mean. How do you think he escaped?" Rei asked again hands on his hips. He really hated it when Kai was all mysterious like that and didn't answer the question fully. He always said grey answers instead of straightforward black or white answers.

"I think this white light and tunnel business is a load of rubbish! This is Boris we're talking about. He's too full of himself to get dirty digging and magic it doesn't exist. Basically all Boris would do is pay off the guards. This would mean that he could just walk out without setting off alarms and then the guards would say they don't know how he got out," Kai replied lazily shutting his dark crimson eyes. Rei was astounded at his captain's interlect how the hell did he know all this stuff. He was always the one who knew things before the others. Was he that observant?  
"Aren't you scared though Kai?" Rei asked after a few minutes silence.

"Why?"

"He could be coming after you! I would be scared. I thought that maybe you would be as well, even if you were hiding it," Rei said sounding a little bit nervous. He had the right to be nervous. This was Kai he was talking to. The one who hated people getting into his business and that was exactly what Rei was starting to do?

"Scared of him? Hell no. I survived years of him Rei; I think I can handle him now. After all I'm not a little kid anymore. I can easily hurt him if he so much as tries and I know he'll come after me. I'm just waiting he can bring guns, blades anything after all I want a good fight. I want an opponent who doesn't cry when they lose or if a punch is landed on them," Kai replied his eyes seeming to darken at the mere thought of fighting Boris. He saw Rei was about to ask something else so he quickly cut in.

"Rei stop worrying about it. If he comes, he comes I'm not scared and you shouldn't be either. Now we had better be going." With that Kai stood up in one fluid movement signalling the end of this conversation and walked out of the dojo with Rei following closely behind deep in thought.

The Blade Breakers were bored, well everyone except Kenny that is. They were in a science lab for some unknown reason. Being sent here by Mr Dickinson, they were all planning to get some sweet revenge for this. It was as boring as doing maths or sitting through an opera. Even watching paint dry seemed more interesting to four of the blade breakers right now. They were being shown around a million pound complex that had experiments here, experiments there. Kenny was excited and was really taking it in, he was also asking if he could work here, Rei was looking interested but his mind was elsewhere, basically back to the conversation he had with Kai earlier that morning. Kai wasn't really paying attention he was going through strategies in his head yet he knew if he was asked about anything they had been shown he would be able to explain what was told to them perfectly. Max was pretending to listen, which was hard considering Tyson was standing next to him and speaking of Tyson, well he was showing how bored he was.

He was fidgeting with his hands. He was pulling at people's clothing, he was huffing and puffing and he kept whispering to Max who was bursting out laughing. This earned him to get pulled by the scruff of the neck by Kai to stand beside him and Rei to stand beside Max. This was so they wouldn't make any more noise. Kai was like the father of the team, the one to keep order in the chaos that was their life; Rei was just the helper he helped enforce the rules, as he was mature. They were soon shown to a large room that had loads of machines in it that looked expensive and seemed to be doing something important even though they couldn't tell what. The scientist that was showing them around suddenly got a phone call and she quickly answered it. She spoke rapidly into the mouthpiece and sighed then hung up turned to the boys.

"I'm sorry about this but I have to go and sort out a matter of great importance. I'll be back in about ten minutes so please stay and **_don't_** touch anything!" she said raising her voice at 'don't giving them all a piercing stare. They nodded all except Tyson who wasn't paying attention yet again. He had noticed that there was a sphere of white shining light coming from inside a tall, sparkling machine. He went over to it entranced and was looking at all the gadgets surrounding it. He started fiddling with every button until a high pitch whistle sounded. The Blade Breakers looked up sharply and ran over to him when the light was getting brighter and brighter.

"_TYSON! What have you done?"_ Kenny screamed worriedly clutching his laptop to his chest.

"I didn't do anything. I only touched a few buttons here and there," Tyson shrugged, putting on an innocent face as a strong wind suddenly blew around them.

"_Didn't you understand the meaning DON'T touch anything_!" Max shouted over the roaring wind his blue eyes widening in fear. Tyson looked sheepish as they suddenly felt themselves being pulled into the white light. They were thrown all over the place as the high sounding whistle blew in their ears deafening them. The wind blew strongly against their eyes so much that tears fell. Their eyes had started to become dry and sore so they closed them to protect them. After about four minutes in real time, which to them felt like eternity, of this happening everything stopped as suddenly as it had started and they were all thrown onto solid ground, which knocked them all unconscious.

Heero Yuy, leader of the Gundam Pilots, nicknamed the perfect soldier was walking along the Preventors building when a strong, sharp wind started to blow. This made Heero thoughtful and on guard. None of the windows in the building were open so, how could a strong wind blow inside it plus outside it was a hot summers day so there wasn't any wind. He got onto his communicator immediately.

"02, 03, 04, and 05 come to the north sector of the building there has been a disturbance," he barked down the contraption. He heard them all respond saying they would be there in a few minutes and he walked slowly and cautiously to where the storm was originating. His fellow pilots and friends, Quatre, Trowa, Duo and Wufei, soon accompanied him.

"01 what's happening?" Duo asked referring to pilot speech.  
"I don't know. I was walking here and a strong wind started to blow and I was suspicious as no windows are open," Heero replied without looking away. His hand was holding his gun loosely in one hand and the other was holding a large pistol and was pointing it around corners just to be safe. They all nodded and got out their own weapons for security when suddenly the wind stopped. They heard the thud of bodies hitting ground so they quickly ran to it. When they got there they were shocked. It was a bunch of boys their age some maybe older and they were starting to regain consciousness.

"Ow, dude I so don't recommend that!" Tyson groaned rubbing his aching neck as he sat up. He turned his head to look for his friends and noticed that Kai had seen something and quickly stood up. Tyson turned around and saw guns aimed at him so he too quickly stood up hands in the air in the sign of surrender.  
"Hey no need to shoot us is there?" Max asked sheepishly his hands were in the air as well. His blue eyes were sparkling in fear and his mouth was pulled back in a grin as if to prove he wasn't bad.

"We don't know cause after all you could be here to kill us!" Trowa said holding his gun with a steady hand, his voice flat and green eyes piercing.

"Yeah that's true but it seems to me that you are the ones who are going to kill us!" Kai spoke up in his hard cold tone. He wasn't scared of death, so that meant he wasn't scared of them, he didn't put his hands in the air because of that reason but also because he was trained from a young age to show no fear.

"Hey 01 he sounds just likes you!" Duo spoke up his tone light and joking yet one could hear the coldness beneath it. He pointed his gun straight at Kai. When he said that though Heero glared icily at him causing Duo to shrink back although slightly.

"Now look please. We haven't done anything wrong so why don't you put your weapons away. We are unarmed and it isn't honourable to use weapons against unarmed people!" Rei spoke up calmly. Wufei was of course thinking the same thing so he nodded to the rest of the pilots to show his agreement. The pilots put away their guns slowly and cautiously and looked the boys over.

The tallest was the one who spoke and acted like Heero and they could tell he was the oldest. He was tall, a head or so taller then Trowa and muscular yet lean. He had two blue triangles on each cheek and his hair was a strange colour as the front was greyish blue and the back was dark blue. His eyes were crimson, shaded, and hard. He was wearing a long white scarf that flowed behind him, baggy blue trousers, black trainers, and a black tank top with a dark blue jacket vest over that with black biker gloves that had weights around the wrists. The pilots looked at one another why would he wear weights around his wrists.

Then there was the one who spoke of honour and they could tell he was Chinese like Wufei except he looked much different. He had very long black hair wrapped like a tail and his bangs were held back with a bandanna that had the ying yang sign on. He had small fangs and golden amber eyes. He was wearing a traditional Chinese white top with black trousers and red biker gloves.

Then standing behind the entire group obviously the youngest was a very small boy who had glasses. He was carrying a laptop and his hair covered his eyes. He was wearing shorts and a shirt.

Lastly there were two boys. One was blond with large blue eyes that reminded everybody of Quatre and a ready smile. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit tied at the waist with a yellow and green t-shirt with blue bike gloves. The other boy had long navy hair, a red baseball cap backwards, grey trousers, red trainers, a yellow t- shirt with a red jacket over that which had the sleeves rolled up.

"So anyway who are you guys?" Tyson asked.

"Why should we tell you?" Wufei said.

"Because it's considered as having manners or don't you have any?" Kai said in a fierce growling tone.

"Fine well I'm Wufei Chang."

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie," said a boy with a long plait and purple eyes.

"Call me Trowa, Trowa Barton," said a boy with a very weird hairstyle who had the piercing green eyes.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner," said a small blonde boy that looked slightly like Max.

"My name is Heero Yuy," said a boy with the same voice as Kai though he was smaller and thinner.

"So who are you guys then?" Duo asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm Tyson Granger," the navy haired boy said he too folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm Max Tate," said the blonde boy.

"My name is Rei Kon," bowed the Chinese boy.

"I'm Kenny but everybody calls me Chief," said the boy with glasses.

"Kai Hiwatari," said the two toned boy.

"Well nice meeting you guys but you want to tell us why you're here?" Quatre asked.

"That's just it we don't know where here is!" Max exclaimed loudly and his friends nodded in agreement.

"Then how did you get here?" Asked Duo as if he was speaking to an idiotic child causing both Kai and Rei to glare sharply at him.

"Oh that was because of the idiot over there. He fiddled with some buttons in a science lab. There's a strong wind next thing we know we're seeing you lot," Kenny said glaring at Tyson who was looking sheepish. He looked away and shuffled his feet as if to look innocent.

"So you don't know where you are?" Heero asked.

"He just said that didn't he?" Kai said glaring hard at Heero who was glaring back as well.

"Ok, ok! You two stop your glaring it seems you guys need help and we're going to help you!" Duo said brightly clapping his hands together and grinning.

"What!" The blade breakers exclaimed in unison at the same time as the pilots shouted.

"We are?"

"Well you guys don't belong here and no offence you will be a liability to us so if we send you back then it helps us as well as you!" Duo said. Everybody nodded in understanding.

"Well follow us we need to take you to Lady Une who'll tell us what to do with you lot!" Quatre said smiling. The blade breakers all looked at Kai for guidance.

"What is he your leader or something?" Duo snorted.

"Kai's our captain," Max replied as they walked off to see this Lady Une.

"Captain?" Heero asked turning his head slightly to address them.

"Yeah we're beybladers," Tyson said in a bragging voice, "The world champions actually!"

"What are beybladers?" Trowa asked confused and the blade breakers saw that all the pilots looked as confused as him.

"You don't know what Beyblading is?" Tyson said his voice showing his disbelief, his eyes wide.

"Tyson stop being such an ignoramus. We may have just travelled to a different time or even a different dimension so beyblading won't exist!" Kenny said in his know it all voice which Tyson really hated sometimes. He grumbled under his breath and about know it alls and how they always made him seem stupid.

"You do that yourself Tyson," Rei said cheekily causing Tyson to start shouting at him.

"Shut up Tyson!" Kai shouted rubbing at the bridge of his nose and glared at the offender who simply nodded. They walked in silence, not wanting to aggravate Kai any more until they came to a large round meeting room and a tall, thin brown haired woman was standing in the middle.

"Lady Une!" Duo shouted in a singsong voice.

"Maxwell what do you want?" Lady Une sighed. She turned her head in the air but when she saw the guests her eyes widened.

"Who are they?" she asked her voice was hard and suspicious. So Trowa retold exactly what they were told whilst Lady Une stood there listening thoughtfully.

"Well I see now why you haven't been imprisoned or even killed. Well if you bare with us we will try our hardest to find a way to send you all back to where you came from so no war is started or anything like that," She said.

"So like dude when do we eat?" Tyson said sheepishly as his stomach growled causing Lady Une and others to chuckle.

"Tyson shut up and show respect," Kai hissed when all of a sudden another growl erupted.

"Tyson I told you!" Kai growled.

"Um actually that was me!" Duo said sheepishly rubbing at his own stomach.

"Great we now have two idiots to look after!" Wufei sighed.

"_HEY!"_ they both shouted at once not liking being insulted.

"Take them to the dining room. They will be staying with you!" Lady Une said to Heero and turned her back to them showing that it was the end of the conversation. They nodded and saluted her, even though she had her back turned and walked out of the room. The blade breakers followed them and soon came to a large dining room. Everybody who was eating in there stopped and stared at the strangers who were wearing very different clothes to everyone else and they could tell they were not soldiers either. They all sat down and soon enough Tyson and Duo were shovelling food into their mouths. Everybody was staring at them, as they seemed so alike, and everyone was also grossed out.

"Hey Tyson it seems you found a kindred spirit who eats with horrible manners like you!" joked Max pointing at Duo Tyson just glared and chucked some food at Max who laughed. Kai wasn't eating that much and he soon stood up.

"Kai where are you going?" Quatre asked nicely resting his chin on his hands like an old man would do.

"To train. Unlike my team-mates I'm not going to let this little predicament make me weak and lose focus," Kai said and turned to go.

"Wait we don't know what Beyblade is so we want to watch," Wufei said secretly meaning he wanted to know if these beybladers were dangerous and if so how to defeat them.

"Whatever. Rei you'll be battling me, Tyson you'll be fighting Max, Kenny take statistics," Kai ordered and the boys nodded in agreement.

"Have you got a place that has a deep dish in or a clearing?" Kenny asked. Wufei nodded and made them follow him to a plain sterile white room with a great big hole in the middle.

"That was made by a bomb so I thought that would do," Wufei said.

"It's perfect!" Kenny said and opened his laptop.

"Hey Chief where are we?" said Dizzy the bit beast trapped in Kenny's laptop. Heero was shocked. He had a very advanced laptop yet his didn't speak.

"How?" Heero asked.

"Well it's my bit-beast. We all have bit beasts which are mystical creatures in our blades except mine, who's called Dizzy, got trapped in here," Kenny explained. Heero nodded.

"Kenny stop yapping and start taking statistics. Rei get up here," Kai ordered as Rei was standing and talking with Max and Tyson. Rei nodded and quickly ran up the dish.  
The pilots watched as the blade breakers put their blades in launchers.

"**_3-2-1 LET IT RRIIIIPPPPPPP_**!" Rei and Kai shouted in unison. The pilots were shocked when sparks flew as the blade clashed.

"Dranzer come out and finish it!" Kai shouted. The pilot's eyes widened as a red light shone up from the middle of the blade and when they looked closely they saw the image of a phoenix. Fire seemed to surround Kai and an inner fire was seen in his eyes.

"Drigger!" Rei shouted and a white tiger appeared. What seemed to be green lightning appeared around Rei and his eyes were slit like cats. Both boys' fists were clenched, as were their teeth. The rest of the team were watching but this was normal to them. The pilots on the other hand weren't used to such a display. Their eyes widened as the blades clashed and their blades flew out of the hole. They thought that this would stop them but it didn't the blades clashed on the sterile floor and then skidded across the walls making scratches in the foundation. The pilots were even more shocked when the blades flew up in the air and then the blue one which belonged to Kai looked like it was flying and then clashed into Rei's. Rei's blade stopped spinning and fell to the floor with a clang. Kai held out his hand and it seemed like a dog as the blade flew into it as if following a command.

"Rei that was a good battle but you are still not strong enough. You spin ratio is at 100 but your balance isn't as good as it should be. You should improve I don't want to lose any tournaments. In the past we have lost some battles and this time I don't want that. We are supposed to be the best and if we are then we have to win all battles we fight. If we don't then we are not fit to be called the world champions," Kai said in a hard voice the leader in him coming through. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"It looks like Mr Sourpuss is back," he grumbled causing most of the people there to laugh, though they tried to hide it of course.  
Just as Tyson and Max were going to go up to battle, a loud resounding bang shook the building to its foundations. The blade breakers didn't know what was happening, even though Kai had an idea of what was going on, but the pilots were already calling on their communicators and pulling out their weapons. All of a sudden the doors to the room flew open and in stormed twenty men all carrying guns. Bullets started flying and everybody was running for cover. Kai then saw that everyone who was fighting which included the pilots were running out of bullets. He signalled this to Rei and the rest of the team saying that they should help and the team all nodded their agreement. The stood up as one and launched their beyblades.

"Dranzer go blazing gig!"

"Drigger Tiger claw attack!"

"Dragoon galaxy storm!"

"Draciel defend the team!" The blade breakers all shouted and before anybody could do anything large bit beasts flew into the air. They attacked the intruders, well the blades and as Dranzer cut and sliced into the skin of the intruders with what seemed like fire, Drigger cut all the weapons with tiger claw and Dragoon blew all the guns away in a tornado which made it so the intruders couldn't see what was happening. Draciel was making that the intruders could go no further and started to push them out of the room. When they were all out side the doors the blade breakers ran forwards.

"Seal the doors make the roof collapse," The blade breakers shouted in unison and the almighty bit beasts slashed at the roof and the bricks and stone fell shielding and shutting the room off from anyone who wanted to get in. The blades spun into the hands of their awaiting owners.

"Dude that was so much fun!" Tyson exclaimed pumping a hand into the air. Max was laughing and joking with him also exhilarated. The pilots all shot each other astounded looks at each other. These kids, even though some of them seemed to be older then them, had stopped twenty trained soldiers and cut their weapons to pieces, they all knew one thing. They were glad they were on the same side.

"Wow!" Quatre gasped and theblade breakers turned toward their shocked audience.

"Thanks!" Max grinned proudly.

"Those bey thingy's are really powerful!" Duo said and the blade breakers cringed that reminded them too much of Hilary. They just hoped he was a nagger like her.

"They're called Beyblades," Rei stated.

"Yeah whatever. Well I think you guys deserve some food," Duo grinned and Tyson ecstatically nodded his head. They all pushed against the bricks and the makeshift wall fell down. Heero and Trowa talked quietly together at the back of the group making Kai suspicious what would they be talking about so secretly. They walked into the dining hall and everybody present looked at them. The people in the dining hall had heard the commotion but when they went running they had found that all the intruders were going after the pilots and the strangers, which was strange to them and then they heard that the strangers had stopped them. They had learned and found how the strangers had stopped the intruders well that was something to be applauded and that's just what they did. The whole room erupted into loud applause and all the blade breakers except Kai blushed and sat down to eat the food that was placed in front of them unaware that a plan was being thought out against them to make it so they would all die.

* * *

**_Authors Note: Well that's the rewrite and I think it is much better don't you. I am changing the whole plot. Certain events will happen but they will be changed so anyway review please and tell me if you want me to continue with the rewrite or just leave it._**


End file.
